Who the Fudge Cookie are YOU?
by Brandy Camel
Summary: OH MY SHINIGAMI, SHE UPDATED! It's been almost a year, (perhaps that's actually accurate) but I've finally picked it up again. For new people, this is an odd, funny SI fic that's ACTUALLY IN CHARACTER. PG for some strong language.
1. Who the Fudge Cookie...?!

"Who the Fudge Cookie Are YOU?"

~Author Chrysylis Maxwell (Many scenes written by Kay Sirinial)

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Gundam Wing. Because if I did, you know it'd be more than a season and a movie. It'd be an entire series. Screw Gundam 0080-0083! I want more GW!!

Author's Note: I put my own personal comments in parenthesis *(blah blah, you get the idea)* and every character in here that isn't GW related are REAL and only _I_ have consent to use them. These characters are not BASED on real people, they ARE real people. Everything they do in this fic has either happened or more than likely will happen in the near future. Except for the whole "Meeting the Gundam Boys" thing.... Anyway, on with the fic! 

Most RECENT Note:

((Sorry AGAIN for taking so long to update! It's the final six weeks of school, so I'm just a TAD bit tense. BUT three day weekend, so YAY! Maybe, if you all like and review me some more, I'll add some more before I leave next week for Minneapolis to see my brother get commissioned. Be nice! I hope you like! Oh yes, and this is still just Chapter One. *giggles*))

My dad opened the door exactly one minute before my alarm went off. As usual, he poked his head in, asking if I was up yet. Annoyed, I sat up in bed, disarrayed hair going everywhere and that "I'm going to kill you" glare in my eye. Getting the message, he grinned, said good morning, and left, just as the radio turned itself on.

*****

Duo bent over Quatre, waiting for him to wake up at the sight of a fellow pilot's face two inches away from him. He couldn't help smirking, thinking of what events were to take place once Quatre opened his bright blue eyes. Soon enough, the Arabian pilot of Sandrock began to stir...

*****

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, having woken earlier than the late sleepers Duo and Quatre, were busily studying a map of the high school they were to infiltrate that morning. They would be there for a while. It was a long term mission, not at all simple. Keep the two main OZ leaders from assassinating their past ancestors. How'd they even figure it out? There must have been loose ends for each pilot... Heero's was Dr. J, Trowa's Catherine, Wufei's Merian, Duo's church, and Quatre... well, Quatre, was a public prince. There was the fact of how OZ figured out who they were... But that's a pointless plot hole that I can't think of how to fill in. Anyway, as they were hunched over the kitchen table of their "rented" apartment (Heero's a hacker, duh), they suddenly snapped their head up to the sounds of a horrific scream, a bump, a thud, and hysterical laughter. They simultaneously and instinctively turned their heads to Duo and Quatre's shared room to seem them trying to force their way out the door at the same time.

Duo seemed to be having an absolute riot. He was grinning widely and failing miserably at trying to repress his laughter. Quatre was rubbing his forehead and muttering.

"Duo. What did you do?" Trowa asked what was on the other three pilots' minds.

Duo grinned even wider. "Just gave Quatre here a complimentary wake-up call," he said simply, turning and laughing as he headed to the bathroom for his shower.

All three serious pilots turned to Quatre for an explanation. As he was still rubbing his forehead, he told the tale of how he had woken up peacefully to the overly cheerful face of Duo Maxwell too close to his own face for comfort. Quatre's eyes had widened, then he yelped, jolting up, hitting his forehead against Duo's, pushed the Braided Wonder off his bed, and watch the baka laugh insanely. The rest of the pilots burst out laughing as well, even Heero. After all, it was a rather amusing image. Quatre found himself laughing after a bit. Now he had the RIGHT to get back at Duo...

***** 

Later, around 7:20 AM... 

I stood with two of my best friends, Kate and Kat. We were exchanging the day's newest info on my site, yesterday's anime episodes, and the hot pics and fics of the day. Today it was a 2x1 fic, so I wasn't interested. Kat knew I hated 2x1, so she handed me a good Quatre fic I'd read before. 

As we continued talking in our clique's corner of the hallway, I glanced over at the passing crowd. I spotted a boy. A rather good looking boy. A boy with a braid. A boy that had the most beautiful deep blue/purple eyes, lit up with joy and mischief. (You get the idea.)

"Shinigami..." escaped my lips before I passed out. Two minutes later, I awoke to a sharp pain in my side, and was now halfway across the floor. Kat was really good at kicking people... 

"Oww..." I complained, before realizing I had seen someone VERY interesting.

"Something wrong?" Kate asked, seeing the look of wonder spread across my face. Would they believe me?

"I.... I... I saw DUO!" I finally got out. Then I watched in annoyance as they burst out laughing.

"Sounds like a bad fic idea!" Kate exclaimed, sending her and Kat into louder roars of laugher and me to my first period Biology class.

*****

Wufei wandered down the hall perfectly. Well, as perfect as wandering could be. He found his locker, next to the rest of the pilot's, and then found his first class.

"Shiffer, Biology," he said, shoving his schedule into his jeans pocket. He looked down disgustedly at his outfit, a plain T-shirt and jeans. 

"I feel so... plain and weak," he muttered, walking into the classroom just as the bell rang. 

*****

I sat quietly at my desk, looking at two cute pics Kat had given me. Gundam Band and Duo Cat. I smiled appreciating them, looked up as the bell rang, then felt my jaw hit my desk. A new guy who looked VERY much like Wufei from my fav. Anime walked in. First Duo, now Wufei? I saw Shiffer greet him and take him to the front of the class. Was it really him? And why did I care so much?

"Everyone," Mr. Shiffer said, almost excited, in his own monotone way. "We have a new student," he peered at the small slip of paper he held in his hand. "Wu-fee Chang."

"That's Chang Wufei, but you may call me Wufei," he bowed to the class.

"What kind of a name is 'Wufei'?" I heard someone mutter. I knew Justice-Boy would get him later.

"Please don't sit by me, please don't sit by me..." Of course, Shiffer sits him BEHIND me. Wonderful. 

*****

Kate entered her first period Latin class, still smirking from Brandy's claim of seeing Duo. She giggled again to herself, until another familiar figure entered the room. Kate's jaw fell out of its socket and Tony picked it up for her. Next she knew, Heero Yuy was seated next to her and wondering why she was staring at him. 

*Hn...* thought Heero (What were you expecting?). *Well, might as well have some fun while no one's watching...* So, he turned towards Kate, winked, and totally blew her ferret-sized blonde mind when he smiled, even if EVER SO (may I stress _EVER SO_!) slightly. 

"Kate..." Tony started, whom sat in front of her. "Would you like your jaw back?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at Tony after she closed her mouth. Tony just smirked.

"Shut up, Alloran," she replied sharply.

*****

"Finally..." I muttered mostly to myself. The bell rang and I bolted out the door. Wufei had delighted himself in poking me repeatedly in the back with his pen cap. I know I'd have a reason to hate him even more. It was probably punishment for my earlier chanting. I made it to my locker with no sign of Wufei. After getting my books, I was practically run over by Kate. 

"I saw Heero!" she almost shouted. I smirked.

"NOW do you believe me?" I asked. She nodded so fast she could have gotten whiplash. "I've seen Wufei too" I commented depressedly. Kate's eyes widened in horror. 

"I'm SORRY," she said, chuckling to the side. "BUT, I gotta go." 

"OK, bye!" I waved after her and joined Tony and Aaron to the next class. I would cheer up, it was Theatre Arts! I loved Theatre Arts. But what I didn't know was exactly HOW happy I'd be. As we reached Aaron's locker, across from Downey's room (How convenient! But really, this part's TRUE!), Kat joined us. Her eyes were wide as she told the tale of meeting Quatre in English. WHOA, wait a second! Kat was a _SENIOR_ *might I stress, _SENIOR_! Kat: *in background* WHOO! Go class of 2001!* and Quatre was HOW OLD?! He couldn't be much older than me! And I'm fourteen! My mouth dropped and hung open, until I noticed my colleagues staring behind me. I turned around and saw Duo Maxwell enter Downey Dawg's room. That's my next class...

I practically fell all over myself and Tony, trying to get into D's room. As I opened the door and rushed to my seat, I noticed Duo had already taken a back seat, and was idlely playing with his nose. I giggled, then turned and blushed as he directed his attention to me. He smirked in that flirtatious way of his. Soon enough, I had slumped down in my seat as far as I could and still be counted as in a "normal sitting position". Tony took his chosen seat next to me. 

"Does that mean we can't flirt this period anymore?" he teased, with an extremely fake pout on his face. I blushed even more.

"Shut up or you will no longer be able to prove your gender," I muttered. He crossed his legs and contorted his face as he imagined the immense pain. I grinned sweetly. I loved it when I could do that to guys...

I yawned, and relaxed a bit, more or less forgetting Shinigami was in the back row. Until I heard two people exchange seats and realized the Braided baka was making his way forward.

The bell rang,

and second period began.

Downey, who was torturing some random students in the front row off to my right, got the entire classes' attention. 

"Yeah, we've got a new student today. C'mon up here," he waved Duo up. Duo, always loving any form of attention, practically leapt up to the room's makeshift stage (basically a couple black boards duct-taped to the floor with black duct tape with black chairs, a black podium, black walls... Your basic Improv needs.). He had been fourth row back, row next to mine, therefore, as he passed my second row desk, he managed to run his fingers down my arm. I shivered, obviously enjoying it (AND WHO WOULDN'T?!?). Yes, I did manage to catche that sly grin that spread across his face, as he made it to the front.

"Here he is... Go ahead and introduce yourself... I'm not creative today.." Downey blabbered. Must've been an off-day. (Okay, so it was the author who wasn't creative. I'm tired!) He'd probably rag Duo about his braid later. (*snicker*)

"Hi!" Duo started cheerfully. "My name's Duo Maxwell, and I may run and hide, but I never lie. That's me in a nutshell," he winked to basically every female in the class. (The quotes from the show become vital in the plot later. YES, this has a plot... -_-;; )

"You gotta be nuts! You have a braid! You look like a GIRL!" Mike burst out. Duo glared at him, with that 'I am the God of Death, and you will die' look. Dude, this was a De Ja Vú! Oi, this was going to be a looooooong period...

*****

Kate sat bored to death, in her Chem class. 

"I hate chemistry..." she muttered absently. She was about to fall asleep to the droning of Flick when she heard a few select words that jolted her away from La-La Land.

"...A new student, Trowa Barton..." Kate blinked. Were they all really here? They had to be! All of them had been spotted! (Other than the fact she doesn't know Quatre's been spotted yet, but she can make assumptions...) 

*Am I really going to have to deal with Psycho-Suicidal-Clown?!* she realized in horror. She slammed her head on the desk, getting confused looks from around, which immediately returned to Flick. Flick hadn't even flinched. Everyone was pretty used to this behavior by now...

*****

Everyone in Theatre Arts had broken up into their groups. Except Duo, of course, who just sat at the desk directly in front of me, staring as I practiced with Jill. He was trying to throw me off, I'm sure. Tony was dealing with Mike, unfortunately having been paired up with him, so at least I wasn't getting it from him... For now...

"So," he started, while we were in the middle of our scene. "How YOU doin'?" He asked Joey Tribiani style. Did "Friends" re-runs actually last for 300 years?!? I ignored him at first, and frustrated, he pressed on. "Can I at least learn your name?" Maybe it was just me, but Braid Boy sounded desperate. (*snicker* There goes my ego again...) Of course, he winked at the same time, which killed off some of the desperation. Damn, he was hard to resist! But then again, he just interrupted a scene. In Theatre Arts. He was going down.

"Call me Brandy if you MUST, but Jill and I here would appreciate getting a good grade on this assignment, so either watch and shut up," at this I almost laughed. Duo. Quiet. HA! "...or buzz off and bug the living hell out of someone who might give a damn." Did that just come from me?

He raised his hands defensively, smirking. I should know better. Like he's gonna take THAT seriously. He knows I've been staring at him. WHY OH WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO GOOD LOOKING?! "All right, Brandy," he stressed my name, making me shiver mentally, at least. "I'll just sit right here and watch." He wasn't going to leave. Oi.

I looked at Jill, grinned, then whispered, "He can't keep his eyes off me." Jill laughed, more or less at the thought someone other than Tony would be flirting with me for once, and we continued our sketch in front of the slightly perplexed Duo. 

"I'll never understand women..."

*****

Kate woke up with a start. Why? Like the Tootsie Roll Pops, the world may never know. She blinked several times and then heard the word "lab" Slowly, more words registered. "Trowa" "work" "with" "Kate" "Okay?" "OKAY?!"

Kate blinked again. Then she slammed her head on her desktop...

*****

Duo was still watching. *Man, this is depressing...* he thought, watching me and Jill go through our scene, for what seemed to him the 4 billionth time. 

"They aren't even sure what will happen," Jill sounded encouraging. All you could read off of my face was hopelessness.

"Well, I know I am," it seemed as if I'd cry...

"You never know," Jill tried to bring an optimistic view up, trying to root up that last bit of hope. I looked back with the only hope I had; lost hope.

"That's exactly what I mean!" I paused and looked to my left, where Duo happened to be. Was there any recognition of his slightly flushed face? HA! Like I'd tell you... I looked down again. "Oh, okay..."

"Well, I guess I should leave..." Jill said. She looked at me, as my head was still dipped down. "Don't give up, okay?"

I didn't remove my gaze from the floor. "I think it's too late for that..."

We both looked at each other, enhancing the depression, and suddenly both smiled excitedly.

"It gets better EVERY TIME!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are SO going to get an A!" Jill high fived back.

Duo did the only thing he could think of. He clapped. The bell rang, and he tumbled out after Tony and me, I could feel it. And I had noticed he'd taken his desk down with him...

Tony and I crossed the already crowded hallway to Aaron's locker. Kat was waiting there with Aaron for us. I started another pointless conversation when I felt a new weight upon my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw the ever-cheerful smirk of Duo. "ACK! Where'd you come from?" Man, that was a stupid question...

"The same classroom you did," he grinned. I don't know HOW I was standing his charm. Why hadn't I tackled him to the ground yet? Was I blushing yet? I couldn't tell. And that was important, dammit! I turned back to my friends, smirked, and quickly moved from under Maxwell's elbow. *THUD!* Down he went. I couldn't help laughing. I'd always wanted to do that to someone. It happens a lot, being the perfect height for an armrest...

"Oww..." he grumbled from the floor. Guess I'll be nice for once today. I offered my hand to him, which he took, and I helped him up. His hands were soft. I guess he used moisturizer. (Just wanting to point out the things that go through my head during potentially sappy moments!)

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help it," I grinned right back, still restraining laughter. "Well, you've just been SO nice today, I was caught off guard," he replied, ever so sarcastically. Then came Kate...

She spotted Duo within a nano-second, and began her loud entrance.

"My goodness, where on Earth are all these hot guys coming from?" 

"Kate, Duo, Duo, Kate," I didn't sound thrilled.

"So I see," she looked him up and down, ignoring the Heero Yuy Death Glare (tm). 

Duo immediately smiled. "Kate, I presume?" Well, duh, Braided Wonder. I just introduced you two...

All of a sudden, Kate slipped into her Mouse-mode*. (*Kate's a big ReBoot fan. A HUGE ReBoot fan.) "You know it, sugah," Then it abruptly ended. "Has anyone ever told you how very cute you are?" She sidled up to him and ever so casually took his arm. (Insert strict glaring here)

Hmm, however do I break these two up?

"Cough-CORBIN-cough..."* (*At this time, Kate would have been in a big old 'Net relationship with a guy named Corbin. He was a ReBoot char. At this time, Kate has dropped him and the entire site altogether to avoid him. *rolls eyes*)

"What Corbin doesn't know won't hurt him,"

Duo blinked. "Corbin?"

I grinned. I loved teasing Kate about this. "Yup, they're married,"

"We are NOT married. That certificate is so completely not legally binding that it isn't even funny. Anyhow, he isn't here," then she looked at Duo. "And you are. Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Uh, I don't think so..."

"Wanna grab a couple burgers or something?"

"WAIT A MINUTE HERE!" I intervened. Gee, think they could tell I was jealous? "You're asking HIM out?!?!?"

She paused, then smiled sweetly. "Yup,"

Duo smiled smugly, catching on here. "Well, gee, I'm flattered that you would put your marriage on the line for me,"

Kate roughly squeezed his arm. "I'm not married. So, yes or no?"

Duo didn't take much thought into it. "Well, far be it from me to say no to food, especially with a good-looking girl for company*," (*I'd like to point out to everyone that Kay Sirinial wrote this little scene. And you all think _I_ have a big ego! HA! *gets beaten over the head by Kay*)

"G-bu-he-you-ack-NO!" I wanted to slam my head on a locker, but Aaron and Tony were in the way. 

"Great, I'll meet you in the library after 7th period," Kate smiled again.

"I'll be looking forwa-ACK! HEY! LET GO!" Duo got dragged down the hallway by Heero. I waited a few moments after Duo and Heero drifted and blended into the crowd, and abruptly gave Kate a swift kick in the shin, much to the amusement of everyone else around us.

"Oww..." she complained, but smirked anyway. 

I glared some more. "I'm going to my next class now..." 

*Great,* I thought. *Just what I need now. English,* Then I smelled a divine, heavenly scent.

"It's Goddam Cookie Day!" I proclaimed to myself, eyes widening with delight. Instinctively, I reached to my back right pocket, whipped out my wallet, and flipped it open to grab a one dollar bill. I was getting my Goddam Cookies, and no one was going to stop me.

*****

Duo paused in the hallway, which caused him great pain, being Heero still had a grip on his braid. He smelled baked goods. Which means he WANTED baked goods.

"OWW! Heero! Let go already! There are COOKIES over there! Will ya loan me some cash?" he asked a rather annoyed looking Heero.

"We've been here for three days, and you already owe me over twenty dollars. No," Heero monotoned back. 

"B-b-b-but..."

"No."

Duo figured it was pointless to argue. Defeated, he sulked the rest of the way to class.

*****

I was already in my seat, having finished my cookies, when they came in.

"Hey-ey! We meet again!" Duo plopped down on the seat to my right. I just glared at him, not trying to look pitifully hurt. Of course, I did anyway, and I KNOW he caught on. So, if I was going to be hurt, I'd scar HIS ego. I turned to my left, giving my attention to Heero, and feeling Duo's seething anger. 

We all know Heero isn't one to talk. Frankly, neither am I. (Cue laughter from all of Chrys' IRL friends.) Well, only when it comes to guys. Especially hot anime guys. But since the opportunity of hitting on someone you didn't really know existed doesn't come along every day, I figured I'd take my chances.

"Hi! Just some advice, try not to sleep in this class," I said to Heero. Trying to introduce myself would have proved futile, so say something random, and get the guy's attention! I saw Heero glance at me (or rather, PAST me) and smirk. Behind me, I heard a pencil snap.

Turning around quickly, I saw Duo scramble beneath his desk for the snapped remnants of his writing utensil. As he regained the pieces of processed wood, he forgot to duck the desktop. *SMACK!*

"Oww..." he muttered, and I couldn't help but giggle. Realizing he had my attention, he tried to pull off his best "I'm cool" look, instead coming off incredibly goofy and adorable. *Le sigh,* I had to smile, before bad-timing Byrnes called class to order.

***** 

Kat bent over her flute case, carefully assembling the delicate instrument. Although this was a daily activity and there were many people stirring around her, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, as if her every move was being copied. As she finished assembling the high woodwind, she snapped her case shut casually. Then did a double take as the one and only Trowa Barton echoed her move.

"B-duh-umm-y-you-yeah-umm..." was all that could leave her mouth at this time. But Trowa smiled (Wha-who-wha?!). Duo had made him practice that smile-thing lately, and dagnabbit if it didn't work well! But of course, instead of saying a word, he just walked to his seat. Right next to Kat's. (Actually, we plotted this out *Yeah, we have lives...* and If Trowa WAS in her band class, he actually WOULD be seated next to Kat because of alphabetical order. wow!) 

*This is going to be a looooong period," she thought.

*****

*Thank the Lord this class is almost over...* I thought, ducking another paper ball. This had been going on ALL period long. The little wad of paper binked off of Heero's cheek. Naturally, be paid it no mind. Well, except for the Heero Yuy Death Glare (tm) out of the corner of his eyes. I had been dodging each and every one of those stupid projectiles Duo decided to fling. I ducked backwards again. Then forwards. Then backwards. Then forwards too far and slammed my head on the desktop. *WHAM!*

"Oww," I muttered, peeling my face from the desktop. Duo smirked and Heero would have laughed, if not for the entire Perfect Soldier thing.... Then the bell rang.

"Thank you," I said to the ceiling, rubbing my head as I rushed out. Duo chased after me, evidently ignoring Heero.

"Hey, you okay? It looked like that hurt,"

I turned and faced him just before the Goddam Cookie stand, which I saw him eye a couple times. Aww, how cute. But I couldn't let down my guard to that charm so quickly!

"If it weren't for you and your one-sided paper ball war with Heero, I wouldn't have a headache!"

Duo faltered. "How do you know Heero," he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. I realized I had slipped. Byrnes hadn't introduced them. Save time Brans, you need a recovery...

"Oh, uh... He was... ...in one of my first classes!" I lied. I knew Duo'd ask Heero about that later. He probably could tell I was lying right away. Perhaps that way he stared at me with suspicion told me that... Not that I didn't enjoy being stared at...

"Okay..." he started. Tempted by the opportunity to flirt more (and pry more info out of me) he shook it off and smirked. "What's your next class? If it's not too much out of the way, I'll walk you to it." 

Thanking the Lord again for him changing the subject, I smiled. Hey, might as well give if he's going to be persistent... Stop looking at me like that!

"Art, on the other side of the world," I paused and looked at a nearby clock. OH SCHNIKES! 2 minutes to get to class! "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late!" I burst off running down the hallway.

*****

Kat was absolutely thrilled, not to mention shaking from total shock. An entire period seated between Quatre and Trowa. Not that Trowa said much, but that doesn't take away the fact that it was _TROWA_! When Runyon (It's the only one I could remember.) sat Trowa next to Kat, she had dropped her flute. Trowa, being the nimble and polite person he was, managed to catch it on his foot only to flip it to his hand and give it back to Kat, no words said. Kat blinked several times and squeaked out a thank you. Trowa smiled in that absent way of his. Had they not been practicing during the entire period (Duh, that's what you DO in band.), maybe Kat would have talked to him. She had to wait until Runyon let them put their stuff up. Here's where she took her chance...

"Hi, my name's Kat! What's yours?" Like she was going to be as stupid as Brandy and let something slip.

Trowa looked at her out of one eye (not that he has a choice *gets beaten over the head with a flute by Kat*) and considered speaking.

"I have no name. But if you must call me something, call me Trowa. Trowa Barton," WOW! He SPOKE! (*gets beaten again*)

"Nice to meet you. What's your next class?" Kat masked her nervousness. 

"Government. Smith," he more or less muttered. Kat nearly had a heart attack.

"Me too. I'll show you where it's at!" she volunteered. Who was talking? Why'd she do that?

"Thanks," Trowa forced another smile. 

*Don't melt, don't melt, don't melt,* Kat silently prayed. They left Tony behind with an over-ecstatic Quatre... Who wouldn't seem to shut up.

"Hn, that's nice..." Tony muttered, and Quatre babbled on about how similar violins were to trumpets in harmony, or something like that... *God help me...* he thought.

*****

I burst into the room, barely making it to Art before the bell rang. Collapsing into my desk, it took me several minutes to notice that the formerly vacant desk next to me was now occupied. I blinked. I rubbed my eyes. I blinked again. And finally, I accepted the fact that Quatre Raberba Winner was seated next to me, and grinning.

"Hi! I'm Quatre. What's your name?" he asked me cheerfully. I, like Kat had before, stared blankly at his hand. (That scene was cut out. Fic was toooooo long!) Then I felt that mental slap that woke me up. I took his hand. 

"My name's Brandy. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry, I'm a bit... ugh, lately. Ya know what I'm talking about?"

Quatre nodded. "It's my first day here, so it's a bit like that for me too," 

I smiled. "Well, at least we're not alone, eh?"

Before he could answer, Mrs. Smith started class. She rambled on about our final project, a caricature. Next week began the Winter break, then the new Semester. I wondered why Quatre and the rest of the boys were here anyway. They could have waited... Then again, Heero probably wanted to see everything there was and become acquainted to his surroundings. Figures.

I began thinking about the caricature as Smith finished. Naturally, my first thought was to draw Duo. Then I realized they all went to my school now. How could I even manage to gaze at my collection of pictures? The cover of my folder had a (rather nice... *drools*) picture of Quatre on it alone! And if they got into my fanfic folder... My website notes (Visit Babblefish Domain! PLUG! PLUG!)... Oh God... I didn't want to think about it... It would be hell... Before I knew it, the bell rang.

"Time flies when you're drawing, eh?" Quatre smiled again. I blinked and looked at my paper. It was blank.

"Uh, sure..." I said, nearly speechless. "See ya later!" 

*****

I reached Spanish class, on time as usual. Then I slammed my head on my desk repeatedly. I couldn't take it anymore! If I see one more of them today...

I lifted my head just in time to see Trowa walk in and take a seat (thankfully) on the opposite side of the room. I slammed my head on my desk again. Then I lifted my throbbing cranium and noticed I had gotten Trowa's attention. 

*When does the hurting stop?* I thought, smiling stiffly and waiting for class to end. Please... End... SOON... The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, and I whimpered. 

"I think I'm going to cry..." I muttered.

*****

After what seemed an eternity, I could leave class. Lunch, yay, sustenance. How the fudge cookie was I going to eat ANYTHING on a day like this?! I bolted to my locker, then to the lunch room as soon as the bell allowed me. No way in hell was I going to give ANY of the boys the chance to find me.

This six weeks, I had C lunch. Kate was the only one who didn't. She had A. Since 5th period decides lunch, that meant Trowa... Kat would be thrilled. I on the other hand... Well, I'm just sick of all this. What was _TROWA_ doing in a _LANGUAGE_ class anyway? At least it wasn't Speech.

*****

Duo skipped along the hallways, happy because it was lunch time. Sure, it was school food, but things like that are irrelevant to the God of Death. He had just turned a corner when *WHUMP!* someone grabbed his braid and he fell over.

"What is it with people grabbing my braid today?!" he shouted and looked up to see a very slightly grinning Trowa.

"I see you're developing a sense of humour... Shouldn't you have HAD one, being a clown and whatnot?" Duo rubbed his butt as he got up.

Trowa shrugged. "Lunch time..." he muttered, and started walking off.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Duo chased after him. *No one gives me any respect...* he thought to himself.

*****

I banged my head on the table a few more times. Maybe if I damaged my brain a bit more, I'd wake up from this insane dream! *SLAM!* And of course, at that moment, I caught Trowa and Duo walking in the door. *SLAM!* Still there...

"You're gonna break your head open like that..." Kat commented, munching on some fries. "Why aren't you eating anything?"

"Oog," was all I said. Because just then, Duo noticed me. *SLAM!*

"Why are you wasting that lunch table space when there could be FOOD there?!" he said genuinely surprised. "Are you not even going to eat ANYTHING?!" His eyes widened in almost-horror.

"Not everyone gets as hungry as you, ya bottomless pit..." Duo mocked a hurt expression.

"That really hurt. Can't you see the pain in my face?"

"Do you think I can lift my head?"

"Well..." He couldn't think of anything more. I grinned, I could see his face. But everything was sideways...

"C'mon, Trowa," he glared at me playfully, smirked in that way of his, and winked. Then he grabbed Trowa by the bangs and dragged him off to the lunch line. 

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow..."

"Gee, he's a lot more talkative when he's in pain..." Kat commented. I stole one of her fries.

*****

Trowa stood in line, rubbing his forehead. 

"That gives you a big headache..." he commented, about as absent as Kat was.

"Suck it up, clown boy," Duo kept looking behind them at the table where Kat and Brandy were at. Trowa grinned slightly.

"Duo's got a crush," Trowa grinned a bit wider, and everyone in a five foot radius of them inched away nervously. 

"I do not! The God of Death doesn't GET crushes, he gets crushed ON! Which just sounds really bad..." Duo was starting to ramble. Which meant Trowa was pretty accurate. You may say "Duo rambles a lot! It means nothing!" How often does Duo ramble while trying to get a good look at a girl AND wringing his braid?

"I didn't think you could lie,"

"I'm not! I'm, uh, denying the truth? Wait! No! Damn," Duo slapped his forehead. Trowa grinned again, and everyone in a ten foot radius hit the deck.

*****

"I'm going to History now..." I told Kat when the bell rang. I bolted as fast as I could out of there, hoping none of them would follow me. Especially Duo. Well, I kinda wanted him to follow me, but I get so nervous around guys! I act all out of character... and I just can't take it anymore!

"Hey! Wait up!" Where's a wall? I need a wall... Ooh! Door frame! *SMACK!* Oww... 

"Hello, Duo..." I rubbed my head. I was starting to get a headache from all this. Mostly from the slamming of my head into inanimate objects.

"I bit it wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't do that..." he pointed , reading my thoughts.

"Maybe I'm just magnetized to walls..." I muttered and kept walking.

"What class do you have next?" he asked, keeping pace with me and trying to keep the conversation light.

"History. Griffin. Let me guess, you too?" I asked, trying not to sound thrilled. I really wasn't as happy as I would have been under NORMAL circumstances. Like THESE were normal circumstances?!

"I'll walk you there... Or really, I'll follow you. Because I have NO idea where the K hallway is..." he said sheepishly. I sighed.

"It's not that big a deal. I was lost my first day too. C'mon," we walked the entire ten more steps to class. I nearly bust a gut when Duo blushed a little, realizing we had been STANDING in the K hallway. I took a seat and Duo stood over at Griffin's desk. To my absolute horror, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, AND Wufei were all standing there too. Somebody help me...

*****

*Thwick* ARGH! What IS it with him and flicking little paper balls at people?! Abruptly, I turned to face the offender. Duo grinned innocently, with that famous Duo Maxwell "I can't lie, but I hope you buy this..." attitude.

"Duo, if you want to keep the true proof of your gender, then I suggest you cease in doing that, Okay?" 

Duo still grinned, then he twitched a bit, and crossed his legs. I turned back around to take more notes on 1700 China, while Wufei supressed laughs. 

"Told off by on onna... Riot..."

*****

I rushed out of History, and straight to Geometry without ever looking back. I didn't want any of them to catch up to me... Ah, an entire period without seeing any of the boys... This would feel good... I stretched out in my chair, and proceeded to learn all the different tricks to the Pythagorean Theorem. Life felt better.

*****

Kate grinned as she strolled into the Media Center, humming Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' happily to herself. As she pushed through the little swinging door to drop her backpack at her position behind the counter, she giggled. Ah, the thrill of superficial, artificial power.

She positioned herself on her stool, looking excrutiatingly prim, proper, and ready to arrange (at perfect right angles; if it wasn't a right angle, it was a wrong angle) the passes of all those students who dared trespass in her quiet sanctuary of scholasticism. 

The bell rang, indicating the start of seventh period. Kate snickered to herself as she began the count-down. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two-"

*WHOOSH! click* "I'm not late!"

Kate gave a laughing snort as Rebekah, the other assistant, scurried to her post behind the counter. "The clock still says 2:00. Therefore, technically, I'm not late."

"Suuuuuure, Rebekah,"

"I'm not! Shush!" The tardy girl smiled, not in the least bit sheepish, as Kate shook her head in mock disapproval.

The two settled down with their homework, silently agreeing to drop the issue, as they did every day. "Argh, Imaginary numbers..." Rebekah groaned. "I will NEVER need this!"

"You're probably right," Kate acknowledged. "I'm still not doing the problems for you,"

"Please?"

"No. 's wrong." 

At that moment, the door on the opposite side of the library opened, allowing entry to five highly distinctive boys.

"Shit," Kate vanished behind the desk in a blink. The guy she had spent the morning ogling and the one she had a date with after last bell, in the same room with her. She gave herself a swift mental kick, and cursed herself for letting hormones get the better of her once again.

Rebekah stared down at her. "What is it? Your 'friend' again?"

Kate gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of Stalker Boy. "No, no. It's..." she paused. This was the perfect reason for Rebekah to tease her mercilessly until the end of semester if the other girl ever learned the truth of the situation. "...nothing. It's absolutely nothing. Nothing at all."

The short-haired senior raised a doubtful eyebrow. "You're curled up in the fetal position, hiding under the desk, for nothing?"

"NO! I am not... not hiding. I'm not hiding. I'm... I... I'm doing yoga. Yoga! Yes, that's right, yoga," She rolled onto her back and attempted to twist into her "human pretzel" position in order to prove her point. "See?" *Ow...*

Though Rebekah's expression clearly said that she didn't believe a word of it, she decided to let the subject die. "Sure, Kate,"

Meanwhile, Kate lay curled up under the desk, praying that none of them needed to check out a book. Unfortunately, the Fates did not decide to be kind.

"Excuse me. Are you okay down there?"

Nervously, Kate peered upward to see a patch of light blonde hair and a smile. Quatre.

"Never mind her, she's just doing yoga,"

Kate shot a glare, but its devastating effect was reversed by her position on the floor. She quickly got up and flashed him a smile as she took his book, eager to finish the process as quickly as possible. "Hi! Last name?" (Like she REALLY needed to know...)

"Winner,"

"Hey, Kate!"

She quickly repressed the urge to wince and waved at Duo as he strutted up to the counter. "Hi, yourself,"

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm a volunteer student aide," She signed out Quatre's book in the computer, a practically untouched copy of "The Scarlet Letter." (Isn't that cute?)

"That's cool, you get to spend an entire period surrounded by... books..."

She chuckled, and waved the braided boy off as she reached for a pen. "Shoo, you. Go do work." She snuck a brief glance at Heero as she wrote the return date on the slip in the back of the book, and handed back to Quatre. The Japanese boy seemed to be wholeheartedly ignoring their conversation, but he *WAS* the Perfect Soldier, after all. He hadn't survived so long by ignoring what was going on around him.

Duo frowned as he noticed that, if only for a second, he was no longer the center of her attention. "Work? What's the fun in that?"

She blinked. "Umm, I don't think there is any. That's why they call it 'work' and not 'happy happy fun time'. That comes AFTER school,"

Duo grinned. "See ya then!"

Quatre still stood there as Duo went back to his computer. "So _you're_ the one he has a date with,"

She shrugged, smiling. "Yup."

"Do you know a girl named Brandy Camel?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend,"

"That's neat! (Very Quatre-ish, might I ad. Kay wrote this scene) Say, is her last name really Camel?"

Blinking, she said, "Um, yeah,"

Quatre grinned. "Thank you! Oh Duo!" he called out in a singsong vooice as he carried back his book. "You owe me five dollars!" 

The blonde girl stood, blinking in utter bewilderment, until Rebekah spoke up. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"All THAT! That stuff that just happened!"

"Oh, THAT? That was none of your business,"

"Tell me! Please?"

"No,"

*****

Heero stopped Quatre outside the library after the bell rang. "I've got a mission for you," he stated, in his monotone way.

"Me? Why me? Why not Trowa or Wufei or even you?"

"Because of the nature of the mission. I need you to find out where that girl lives. Brandy Camel,"

Quatre looked around. "I still don't understand why _I_ have to do it."

"Because Trowa and Wufei aren't the kind of guys that would ask a girl if he could walk her home. And you are,"

"You want me to-" Heero nodded. "B-b-but!"

"I can't do it because I have to study what's in those folders you found. She's one of the suspicious girls here. I don't know how, but I think she knows something. Just take a look at the cover of that folder,"

Quatre looked at it and a weird shiver ran down his spine. There was a picture of HIM taped to the front of it (And a damn fine picture it is! *drool*). It was just creepy.

"Alright, I'll do it," Quatre sighed. "I'll find out anything I can. Why do we need her address?"

"So we can bug her house,"

"WHAT?! But-"

"We're bugging Kate's too,"

"But they seem so nice!"

"They're a threat to us. Don't forget that," Heero turned, with the folders, and walked away. Quatre stood in the hall, sighed, and started for Brandy's locker.

*****

Sighing happily, I skipped out of Geometry, pleased that I wouldn't have to see another G-boy until after Winter Break. (Yeah, right. Author's gonna let THAT happen.) I toddled over to my locker, dropped off my books, and yelped in surprise when I saw Quatre walking over to me and waving. 

"Oh god... Help me..." One last smack for today! *WHAM!* Locker doors CAN be useful!

"Hi Brandy! Um, I was wondering..." he kicked at the floor shyly. Aww... "Would you mind if I walked you home?" Wow. Just wow. Quatre's really, REALLY good looking. And so sweet and sensitive... He's like... the perfect guy! If I weren't so fond of Duo, I'd be that way over Quatre. So my answer? 

"Well, sure! I don't live too far away... Oh, I hope it's not out of the way for you..."

"It doesn't really matter. I could use the exercise," he smiled and laughed to himself. I laughed too, closed my locker, and walked with him to the front door. I paused when Kat spotted us. Spoot.

"Aww, isn't that CUTE!" she said, grinning. I rested two finger on each of my temples.

"I'm REALLY not in the mood to be patronized, Kat. I'll talk to you later, online, when I get home, okay?"

"Mreow, don't be so catty," she grinned at her own pun. "See ya later,"

Quatre blinked. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend," I sighed. "Let's go,"

We started off down the road, long route. I wasn't going to take the shortcut unless I had to. Stop looking at me like that!

"So you chat on the internet?" he asked.

"Yeah, on AOL and Yahoo, mostly. I've got a lot of miniature jobs. Like an EZ Board I work at and-" I stopped. It PROBABLY wasn't wise to say I have a website and an EZ Board of my own. Especially since, ya know, it's a GW-BASED site (http://babblefishdomain.homestead.com/main.html PLUG! PLUG!). 

"And...?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I just have a lot of e-mail addresses,"

"Do you get paid for this?"

"Nah, it's fun. That's good enough for me," I smiled. "And some of the stuff I do makes people happy. Now THAT'S a real payment,"

Quatre smiled back and nodded. "I know what you mean,"

We walked a few steps in silence. Not really awkward, it's hard to be awkward around someone like Quatre.

"Can I have your Yahoo screen name?" He asked, pretty much out of nowhere. 

"You use Yahoo?" I asked back, more or less surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but it was hard getting a name. I didn't realize so many people were named Quatre..."

I nearly laughed out loud, but instead just smiled.

"Wow. Must have been a surprise for you," I said. I didn't like lying. Doesn't mean I couldn't, but I didn't like it. 'Specially not to Quatre.

"Yeah... So... What's your SN?"

"Oh, it's Chrys-" I stopped again. I can't give away Chrysylis_dawn or Chrysylis_MAXWELL! What was I? Stupid? (btw, if you want to IM me on Yahoo, these ARE my real SNs.)

"Chrys...?" He asked.

"Erm, no, that's the OLD one..." Told you I could lie. "The better one is b-r-a-n-d-e-i-s-1" I spelled it out for him.

"No spaces?"

"Right," we finally reached my house. Quatre, gentlemen he was, walked me up to the door. I pulled out my keys from my backpack and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for walking me home. Do you want to come in for cocoa or something?" It was cold out, being a typical Indiana winter. Snow and everything.

"No thank you, I'm fine, really," Quatre rubbed his arms. He was wearing a tan and gray jacket (Sandrock Colours!) that seemed decently warm.

"Are you sure? You look like you're cold..."

"No, it's fine, I've got work to do... First day and everything..." He smiled again. "Thank you for asking,"

"No problem. Well, thanks again. It's nice to be able to have company on my way home. This neighborhood's lonely..."

"Anytime! I enjoyed it..." he offered a handshake. I smiled and accepted it. It was a good way to break a possible romantic moment.

"Well, maybe we can get together during Winter Break. I'd enjoy that,"

"Sure! I'll talk to you later, then,"

"Yeah, see ya!" I waved form the door as he jogged back down to the sidewalk. I closed the door and smiled. It was nice to have a male friend that wasn't gay or into transvesticism. I dropped my bag next to the couch and let my dogs out. They just ran back in after sniffing the cold winter air. Chickens. I ran upstairs to my room, walked into my closet, and turned on my computer. Now for some fun.

*****


	2. After School Fun

****

After School Fun

Chapter Two of "Who the Fudge Cookie Are YOU?"

Written By: Chrys Maxwell and co-written by Kay Sirinial

Disclaimer: **We don't own Gundam Wing or Pokemon Live. If you're wondering about any references to private jokes we may have, send your queries to chrysmaxwell@aol.com It's my new e-mail address and I don't get enough mail that isn't junk or porn (JEEZ, don't those guys know I'm 14 and FEMALE?! I don't have the desire to see what Tammy the college girl does after class!!) Sorry for making the other one so long. I couldn't help myself. I'll start making these shorter chapters. ^_^ Thank you to all the loyal readers who have made it this far. I'm making these fics for YOU! Also thanks to any new readers. ^_^ You just add more inspiration. Special thanks to: Sprite and Mitsukai-hime. Ya'll are great friends. Thank you for letting me use your screen names. ^_^ ON WITH FICCYNESS!**

*****

"...so we just cut it down, folded it up, and at this very moment it's hanging on my bedroom wall,"

Duo stared for a moment, incredulous. "You just... took the banner?"

She simply giggled and popped a french-fry into her mouth.

"It's weird," he mused. "I wouldn't have figured Brandy to be into petty theft,"

The grin on Kate's face stretched from one ear to the other. "It was my idea," she laughed aloud at his expression. "Don't look so shocked. It was HER Swiss Army Knife,"

Duo's eyes went wider still. "She carries a Swiss Army Knife?"

"Yee-up,"

"So flicking little balls of paper at her probably isn't the best idea,"

He watched as she threw her long, blonde hair back in whole-hearted laughter. Definitely cute. But there was something in the shape of her face, in the sparkling blue eyes that was eerily famili-

A quick dodge to the side was suddenly called for on Kate's part. Choking out amidst even more hysterical laughter. "What the heck was that?!"

He made a frantic grab for napkins to cover his nose. "Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"Nothing."

"You snarfed Mountain Dew clear across the table over nothing?"

"Right," he grinned at her, napkin still pinned under his nose as she chuckled and started to wipe up the mess. *God,* he crowed to himself *Heero's gonna have a STROKE!*

Once the mess was cleaned up and he had reassured himself that the danger of any more soda coming through his nose had passed, Duo had the urge to change the subject. "So... what's up with this Corbin guy Brandy mentioned earlier?"

As if his words had somehow been an "off" switch of sorts, her almost manic perkiness suddenly vanished. Kate was silent for a considerable moment before she spoke again.

"Corbin... is my online boyfriend,"

A snort of laughter slipped out before Duo could choke it back, and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry, shouldn't have laughed,"

Kate smiled, looking somehow much more stable, or at least calmer than she had before. "No, it's all right. It *is* pretty ridiculous, really. The whole 'taking it serious thing' and all," 

"The main issue with it all is that... well... he really wants to be the only person for me. And I care about him, really. I'm just not emotionally equipped for commitment, which, I suppose, puts me dead on par with every guy in the world except him," She paused to take a bite of her bacon double cheeseburger. "Only four percent of all animals are monogamous, you know," 

"I did not know that. I'll probably repeat it at some point, though,"

"That's assuming you remember it," she sighed. "It's kind of amazing that Brandy and I could be such good friends when we're essentially polar opposites. She's just about the biggest sweetheart in the world,"

One of Duo's eyebrows shot up. "Are we thinking of the same Brandy? The one who goes around armed to the teeth?"

She laughed again, re-establishing the amiable mood in the booth. "She's a tomboy wannabe. She likes to act all 'don't mess with me, I carry a blade and my mother is Mexican, but-" 

"She IS? Shoot, I owe Quatre another five bucks,"

Kate snickered. "No, Brandy really is a sweetie though. She just covers it up, 'cuz she's totally terrified of being burned,"

"Can't say I blame her. People can be pretty cruel sometimes,"

There was another pause, as Kate stopped to look Duo soberly in the eye. "You do know she likes you, right?"

Another minute of silence.

"If you're joking, that's cruel. But if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse,"

"I am dead serious. I think I saw you two together for a total of twenty seconds before I swooped in. That was enough for me to be able to tell, though," the blonde smiled at him, cocking her head to the side. "She is smitten," 

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Duo babe, even if I couldn't read her facial expressions like a book, she kicked me in the shin after you left," the memory invoked a simultaneous smile and wince. "Foolproof sign that she thinks I'm intruding on her turf,"

A grin of proportions unknown to the human mind possessed Duo. "My first day and I've already got two girls fighting over me. I'm so loveable,"

"Yeah, and the bruise is going to be incontrovertible proof,"

Kate couldn't help laughing at his mischievous eyebrow waggle, then her eyes widened slightly as a small head with short, ruffled brown hair and hazel eyes peeked up over the back of Duo's side of the booth. She suppressed a giggle, but not very well.

"What is it?" Duo asked as she watched a small hand inch toward his braid. "I don't have something on my face, do I?"

"No," she giggled again.

"Well then, wha-AHHH!" he hollered as his head was jerked backward by a swift tug. The patter of tiny little feet running for the life of the tot they were attached to was drowned out as Kate doubled up in laughter, nearly falling out of the booth.

"WHYYY?!?" Duo wailed loudly to no one in particular, then glared at Kate as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not that funny,"

"Oh please," she choked out. "You'd be laughing your butt off right now if it had been me,"

"Yeah, but it was *ME*. That changes everything."

Kate was still snickering as she reached into her bag for a pen and paper and began scribbling something. "What's that?" he asked, peering over to see, but she quickly covered it up.

"I'm taking notes on what a horrible, cheap date you are, so I can ruin your reputation until you graduate,"

She let his jaw hang for a second.

"No, I'm kidding you, honey. I wouldn't do that to you even if I could, and frankly, too many people hate me for me to have that kind of power over the student body," She pushed the little slip of paper toward him. "It's Brandy's number. Call her, tonight. It'll make her millennium,"

He looked mildly perplexed. "But... Wait... You're giving me another girl's number? That doesn't ring right,"

"...That was a really bad pun,"

"Yeah, but you know you love me anyway,"

"Of course. Anyway, she's my best friend. I have to make sure she has a shot," She slowly reached out to poke the end of his nose, and giggled as she watched his eyes cross. "It's been way too long since I've had a good challenge, though (and no offense, by the way) it wouldn't bother me to unduly to lose. Brans deserves a great guy and from what I've seen, you qualify." She tapped the paper. "Besides, if nothing else, I get the satisfaction of having forced her to do something about a guy she likes," she giggled. "And, of course, I get a new friend," 

*****

I logged on, for once with no problem. Rare for my computer. Heh, piece of crap, it is. I searched around my AOL mail... Nothing but junk... Yahoo? ...Nothing but junk... Yahoo buddy list? Ooooh, friends are on! Spiiiiff. Set my Status... "WHEE! Hee hee hee..." Yeah, is that obvious I'm happy? I added Quatre, then before I could do anything else, I was IMed by my best friend and Babblefish Associate, Sprite.

sprite_the_fairy_princess: Hola, Chrys

sprite_the_fairy_princess: whatcha so happy about?

chrysylis_maxwell: hee. 

chrysylis_maxwell: Oh... nothing. *grins again*

Like I wanted to tell my secret right away. RUB IT IN! RUB IT IN!!

chrysylis_maxwell: i just got walked home... by... someone... hee.

sprite_the_fairy_princess: ....someone? who? tell me!

Pfeh, like she'll believe me anyway...

chrysylis_maxwell: humm... no. *grins*

sprite_the_fairy_princess: tell me before I hafta whack that grin off your face with the babblefish...

chrysylis_maxwell: aw, you know I'll probably tell you anyway. 

chrysylis_maxwell: Okay, I'll tell you. But you won't believe me.

sprite_the_fairy_princess: and you know I'll probably whack you anyway

sprite_the_fairy_princess: so, tell me

chrysylis_maxwell: I got walked home by none other than Quatre Raberba Winner. 

sprite_the_fairy_princess: O.o quit playing... tell me, seriously.

HA! I knew it!!

chrysylis_maxwell: I AM SERIOUS!

sprite_the_fairy_princess: *blink* are you sure you're feeling okay? haven't had too much sugar today?

chrysylis_maxwell: I told you you wouldn't believe me, but nooooooo... 

chrysylis_maxwell: i didn't even have lunch because Duo wouldn't leave me alone... 

sprite_the_fairy_princess: ...Duo? *falls over* 

chrysylis_maxwell: Yeah. Then he dragged Trowa off by his bangs to the lunch line... it was a riot. well, if i hadn't had such a throbbing headache...

chrysylis_maxwell: Oh, I'm sorry, you must think I'm insane, right?

sprite_the_fairy_princess: *nods* Chrys, they're only anime characters... how can they be prancing around your school?

Prancing... That's a funny word... Suddenly, the image of all of the boys in tutus comes to mind... I cracked up laughing, but kept the thought to myself. Wufei in a tutu... hee hee....

chrysylis_maxwell: That I don't know. I just know they are.

chrysylis_maxwell: Wufei and Heero are there too.... -_-;;

sprite_the_fairy_princess: well... okay. I believe you... *cough* 

sprite_the_fairy_princess: and you know, I hung out with Link the other day at the mall.

Poor Link. *snicker*

chrysylis_maxwell: IT'S TRUE!

chrysylis_maxwell: What can I do to make you believe me?!

sprite_the_fairy_princess: well, nothing. there's nothing you can do to make me believe you.

sprite_the_fairy_princess: except...

chrysylis_maxwell: except?

sprite_the_fairy_princess: *giggles* introduce me to "Heero." I think he's sooo cute

Oh, ow. Just... Ow.

chrysylis_maxwell: *anime-fall* 

chrysylis_maxwell: I doubt I'd be able to get him in my house. 

chrysylis_maxwell: Well, unless he's spying on me. *looks around, now freaked out*

The thought seriously hadn't occurred to me... Oh crap... This isn't good... Then again, only Quatre knows where I live... and he's probably still on his way to wherever he's staying... I hope. Then again... Heero is the trained Perfect Soldier. Like he wouldn't be able to stalk... Wait, no, that's Relena's job...

sprite_the_fairy_princess: *sigh* ah, well. I knew you were bluffing...

chrysylis_maxwell: WHAT?! I'm not!

chrysylis_maxwell: really!

chrysylis_maxwell: augh... if I could get one of them on voice chat at some point in the near future, would THAT convince you? I'd have them say both my name AND yours.

sprite_the_fairy_princess: hmm...maybe.

Oi. Will she stop being so picky?!

chrysylis_maxwell: because TRUST ME, unless i had the voice actors here (which would be spiffy), there's no recreating those voices so perfectly!

sprite_the_fairy_princess: heh. you know what, buddy? maybe you should get some rest. 

sprite_the_fairy_princess: I'm sure you've had a long day... it gets to your head sometimes.

chrysylis_maxwell: ARGH! I'm not kidding! 

Suddenly, an IM from Q_R_Winner (Not a real name! if it is, i'm sorry!) appeared. "Hi!" it said. Simple enough, and yet... so Quatre.

chrysylis_maxwell: PROOF! I HAVE PROOF!

chrysylis_maxwell: i just got an interesting IM!

sprite_the_fairy_princess: O.o interesting IM?

chrysylis_maxwell: I just got an IM from Quatre! I gave him my IM name, ya know. 

chrysylis_maxwell: the brandeis1 name. I'm not that dense.

Yeah, I'd be stupid enough to give him a name that IMMEDIATELY lets off I know who he and the rest of the guys are. I may be stupid, but not THAT stupid.

sprite_the_fairy_princess: *slaps her forehead* oh dear goddesses in heaven...

And you think _I_ get into character?

chrysylis_maxwell: Sprite, I KNOW it sounds ludicrous, but Siri (AN: Kate) and Kat and even GF (AN: Tony, GF stands for Godfather, his SN on The Babbleboard) saw them too!

sprite_the_fairy_princess: Chrys, this has been extremely amusing and all, but I'm gonna go now. 

sprite_the_fairy_princess: you're beginning to freak me out...

chrysylis_maxwell: I'm so utterly serious! I've never been more serious in my life!

sprite_the_fairy_princess: sure, and I'm seriously bugged out. 

sprite_the_fairy_princess: Talk to you later

chrysylis_maxwell: Sprite! Wait! I'll do anything to prove it! 

sprite_the_fairy_princess: Ack. You've already said that.

Oh yeah...

chrysylis_maxwell: I'll... I'll... I'll get you an autographed photo of Heero!

Wow, I'm a desperate little bugger, ain't I?

chrysylis_maxwell: I don't know how I'll do it, but I will!

chrysylis_maxwell: Well, really any other pilot would be easier...

'Cept maybe Wufei... He's cranky.

sprite_the_fairy_princess: yeah, right. That'd be a nice gift... if Heero was actually real.

chrysylis_maxwell: HE IS! and so is Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei!

chrysylis_maxwell: unfortunately Wufei...

sprite_the_fairy_princess: argh... you're making my head hurt! 

sprite_the_fairy_princess: good-bye! 

And Sprite logged off with that. 

"SPAMMIT!" I shouted at my computer screen. "Oh well. At least I can talk to Quatre..." I sighed. I already had been. It had been going smoothly...

Q_R_Winner: Hi!

Brandeis1: Hiya! I'm assuming this is Quatre, right?

Q_R_Winner: *grins* Yup.

Brandeis1: ^_^ Spiffy.

Q_R_Winner: What?

Brandeis1: Oh, sorry. It's a slang word I use for "cool" or something to that extent. Hehe.

Q_R_Winner: oooh... Spiffy. ^_^

That is so cute.

Brandeis1: :D So what's up?

Q_R_Winner: Not much. I'm rooming with all my friends... You probably met some of them today. 

Brandeis1: Probably... Who are they?

Remember, I must be careful. ^_^;;

Q_R_Winner: Well... We've got Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. And then there's me. ^_^ Uh, yeah, 5 guys crammed into an apartment. We're from a student exchange program and they program is paying for the apartment.

Uh-huh, yeah, right. More like Heero's hacking skills are paying for the apartment.

Brandeis1: Cool! Where are you representing?

Q_R_Winner: The United Arab Emerates.

Yeah... Uh-huh..

Brandeis1: That's cool. My dad was in Saudi Arabia for a few years. I missed him so much... I'm really close to my dad.

Q_R_Winner: You're lucky. I wish I was close to my dad...

Oops, touchy subject, let's move on...

Brandeis1: Oh... Sorry... *hugs* Wanna talk about something else?

Q_R_Winner: *smiles* Sure. What do you want to talk about?

uhh....

Brandeis1: I dunno... uh... So I take it you're Arabian, right?

Man, that's weak.

Q_R_Winner: Yeah... What ethnicity are you?

Brandeis1: Well, I mostly consider myself American, but when you get down to it, I'm a mix of German, Poloc, and most of all, I'm half Mexican.

Q_R_Winner: Alright... Duo owes me $10 now...

Brandeis1: Oh, so you gamble a lot? *smirks*

Q_R_Winner: He always suggests it. It's just that he always loses.

Brandeis1: *snickers* Sounds like him...

Q_R_Winner: What?

Oh crap...

Brandeis1: From what I've seen. He looks like that kind of guy.

Good save!

Q_R_Winner: Oh. Yeah, he is. *laughs* 

Brandeis1: It figures. hehe.

Q_R_Winner: So, you want to get together this weekend?

Whoa...

Brandeis1: Uh, sure! What do you want to do?

Q_R_Winner: Well, with all the money Duo owes me, want to go to the movies?

Brandeis1: Sure! I think Dungeons and Dragons is out... Want to see that?

Q_R_Winner: It sounds interesting. 

Brandeis1: Great! ^_^ 

Q_R_Winner: Then... I guess it's a date. *smiles*

Duuuuuuude!

Brandeis1: Yeah...

Q_R_Winner: Uh, that's okay, right?

Brandeis1: Of course! It's just... Um, I've never been on a date before...

Pathetic, ne?

Q_R_Winner: It's okay, neither have I. It'll be fun.

Brandeis1: Definately. But I'd better get offline. People like to call my house, and I'm always on. I just feel chivalrous today. 

Q_R_Winner: *laughs* Okay. Nice talking to you.

Brandeis1: Yeah, same here. ^_^ oh yeah, here's my number (insert number here, hey, I'm not THAT stupid, nor do I want to use the 555 escape. -_-) so we can arrange times and stuff. 

Q_R_Winner: Okay, thanks. 

Brandeis: No problem. Talk to ya later!

Q_R_Winner: Alright, bye!

And with that, I logged off. Now to go play some N64 out of pure and udder boredom!

*****

Quatre logged off shortly after. Heero immediately reclaimed his laptop. 

"So, you're going to find out more about her, it seems..." he said, tapping away immediately.

"Yeah, that and it might be fun to see what movies are like in these times," Quatre went over to the strewn out, yet neatly arranged, contents of Brandy's folders. "This is really eerie, Heero. It's starting to scare me..." he looked directly at the cover of the light blue folder, the pictures folder, the one with HIS picture on it. 

"It is unnerving. But I want to find out about it..." Heero was tapping away some more. This time, HE was logged on the internet. "I wonder what would happen if..." he thought to himself. As he did that, he also typed in his name under yahoo search. "What..." he nearly whispered. around 700 sites came up, Heero Yuy, Gundam Wing, all of their names and names of the Gundams popped up on screen. "Quatre, look at this..." Quatre walked over and his eyes widened. "What? But... How? Why?" he was so confused.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that girl knows. And we're going to find out how much she does..."

*****

BUM BUM BUMMM! So, you guys like? Please R&R! How will the date with Quatre go? What about the phone call from Duo? And what is Heero plotting? And what about secondary character Kat? Will she ever come back?? All this and more in the next CHAPTER (I PROMISE I'll seperate them better!) of the Who the Fudge Cookie BSI (Blatant Self-Insertion, the ReBoot Abode rules!) fic by yours truly!


	3. Phone Tag

****

Phone Tag

Chapter 3 of the 'Who the Fudge' series

Written by: Chrys Maxwell

Disclaimer: Hi! I suppose you've been wondering where I've been. (riiiight) Well, a big 'ol storm hit us here in Indiana a few weeks ago. And my modem got fried. THE HORROR! THE HORROR! Well, that left me internetless. So I wrote this! Be glad! This is what happens when I get bored. hee hee hee. Well, the usual. I don't own anyone, and anyone not owned by whoever owns Gundam Wing are REAL PEOPLE and not to be used without their consent. E-mail me at chrysylis@hotmail.com to ask for their consent. I'm glad you all like this so much!! This is definitely the most popular fic I've ever written. 

"Brrrrring!" the phone in the kitchen droned. I paused Majora's Mask to run upstairs before the answering machine picked up. "Hello?" I panted. Since our cordless phone had died, there was no way that I could get from the basement to a phone without being horribly out of breath. ...They were a lot of stairs, okay?!

"Hi, is Brandy there?" a cool tone of voice that could only belong to the God of Death answered. That's right. I got a call from the God of Death. ...That should be more disturbing, shouldn't it?

"That'd be me. Who's this?" Uh-huh, yeah, I'm learning to play dumb. That's right. PLAY. You're so mean.

"What? You can't tell already?" I could sense him smirking on the other side. I mean, that's Duo. He smirks.

"Ohhhhh! You! That annoying dude that kept following me all day!"

He sounded shocked. "Annoying!? I feel offended! ...Well, you left out cute, anyway,"

"Yeah, sure Braid Boy. How'd you get my number anyway?"

"I'm a magical elf and I know everything,"

"So you wear tights?"

"Yes, and right now they're CHAFING!"

"TOO MUCH INFO! TOO MUCH INFO!"

"You brought it upon yourself,"

"I know! But you didn't have to take advantage of it!"

"You know I would,"

"Sure I do. I met you today, I know everything about you," Well, at least I wasn't LYING...

"Ah. Got me there,"

"Hehe. So why'd you CALL?"

"Kate told me to,"

"SHE GAVE YOU MY NUMBER?! Oh... I'm soooo going to kill her..."

"You don't enjoy my company?" he whimpered.

"I have several bruises on my head due to YOU. Yes, I enjoy your company. Now where's the aspirin?"

"Try the drawer on the left,"

"Great, so now you're a full blown stalker?"

"Yee-up,"

"That makes me feel so special. But that position's already taken by two people,"

"Well, damn. Guess I came in a little too late, huh?"

"About a year,"

"Eh, I'll live,"

"Uh-huh..."

"So anyway... Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes,"

"Huh?"

"I said yes. It's not that hard a word, it's one syllable, three letters... You figure most life forms would know what it meant,"

"Uh, okay... Are you busy Sunday?"

"Yes,"

"Dammit! Stop being busy!"

"I can't help it if I have a life,"

"Sure ya can!"

"Right, I'll just stay chained to my computer for the rest of my life,"

Duo whined. "But I'm BOOOOOOORED!"

"Not my problem,"

"How about Monday? Are you free Monday?"

"...I'll think about it,"

"OH COME ON!"

"Hey, that's the best you've gotten from me so far, deal with it,"

"Fine. I'll call you later,"

"Uh-huh. Bye,"

"Bye,"

"Click, eeeeeeee...." the phone droned again. Finally, he's gone. Now I can get back to my game... DIE EVIL FISH THINGY!

*****

"Brrrriiiiing," Kate's phone rang loudly. "I'll get it!" she said and rolled her eyes at the rest of her family.

"Thanks honey!" one of her parents absently answered.

Kate sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"You didn't tell me she was busy!!" Duo shouted.

"What do you mean she's busy?!" her parents gave her the evil eye, and she moved out of the room. "She's never busy! Maybe on Sunday, I could see, but... the heck?! Could you hang on a sec? I'll call her for you," 

"Great, I'll call back in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"...I'd make it 30. We'll probably end up talking about something entirely unrelated,"

"Fine," "Click, eeeeeee...." Kate quickly dialed Brandy's number, which she knew by heart.

*****

"Brrrrrring!" "SPAMMIT!" I watched as Zora Link fell over dead AGAIN. "WHY?!?!?" I ran upstairs to answer the phone, but calmed down before I picked it up. "Hello?"

"What's this about you being busy?! If we were doing something this weekend, it would have been NICE to let ME know about it!"

"Believe it or not, it's not you!"

I could hear Kate blinking over the phone.

"Wait.... I don't get it... What am I missing, Brandy?"

"Brace yourself,"

"Wait a second, brace myself?" There was a pause. "Okay, I'm braced,"

"...I got a date,"

"...Oh... But... Duo just told me you were busy!"

"I know! I have a date!"

"Oh, wait wait wait wait wait... You have a date... with someone else? Okay, that's new,"

"Yes. Yes it is,"

"...Am I allowed to ask?"

"Will you tell Duo?"

"Not if you don't want me to. And not if it's something especially juicy, because that would just be fun. See, if it's just Tony, then pfeh..."

"NO! It's not Tony! Eww..."

Kate burst out laughing on the other side of the line.

"Icky icky icky..."

Still laughing....

"That still doesn't tell me who it is though!"

"Uhh..."

"I swear on my soul that I won't tell anyone. In fact, I swear on YOUR soul that I won't tell anyone,"

"Stop swearing on my soul! It feels hurt now,"

"I'm sorry, Brandy's Soul... NOW TELL ME!"

"Okay..." I made a long, dramatic pause. "It's... Quatre,"

The blinking could be heard again.

"....Quatre? The... The blonde one?"

"Yes. The one who particularly enjoys tea,"

"I like tea!"

"I know you do, Kate, but that's not the point-"

"Wait just a minute! Who asked who out?! You're BOTH wimpy!"

"Well... He asked me..."

"AWWWWWW!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hee hee hee... Whatcha gonna do?"

"We're gonna go see Dungeons and Dragons,"

"Oooooh... That's good... But, um... Well, never mind. I'm sure you can use him for a tissue should it come to that,"

"WHAT?!"

Kate giggled. "Nevermind..."

"Kaaaaaaaaate!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you did! I just heard you!"

"No you didn't! It's an illuuuuuuuusion..."

"...You're doing the stupid hand thing, aren't you?"

"...Yes,"

"That's MY schtick!"

"Oh, and how many of MINE have you stolen?!"

"Um... Not many, I'm sure..."  
"Ah, pfeh! I can't even remember how many because you've absorbed them so thoroughly! They're now half yours!"

"So, they're not really stolen, cuz, they're half mine!"

"...I hate your logic,"

"Only because it's right,"

"Nooooo... Cuz it means I'm wrong! I don't like being wrong!"

"I know that..."

"Grr,"

I giggled. "Yeah, so, now you know,"

"I gotta go, I'm expecting another call,"

"Okay,"

"Can I call you back after that though?"

"No! I'm playing my game!"

"Aww... Please?"

"Noooooo! Link's died too many times!"

"He's stupid!"

"He is not!"

"Okay, so he's kinda dumb..."

"IS NOT!"

The conversation pretty much continued on like this until Kate had to get off the phone. 

*****

Duo called a few minutes later. Kate was in total monotone the entire time.  
"Brandy is busy tomorrow. She cannot go out with you. Would Monday be alright?"

"What? What's she busy doing?"

"I know I know, no one refuses the God of Death,"

"Yeah, I kn- Wait a second..."

"Oh, uh, I gotta go! Bye!" *click, eeeeee....*

"Damn," Duo called her house again. Kate stared at the phone. 

"I'm sooooo not answering that,"

*****

"Brrrriiiiing..." "DAMMIT!" I ran upstairs again and picked up the phone, and through gritted teeth, answered. "What?"

"Chryyyyyyyys! (Tony DOES call me Chrys IRL) I'm bored!" Tony whined.

"YOU MADE ME KILL LINK AGAIN!"

"But, I-"

"HE'S LYING THERE, IN A PUDDLE OF HIS OWN BLOOD- well, okay, the blood's not there, it's my imagination, but still.. HE'S DEAD! AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Um... I wasn't even at your house..."

"YOU DISTRACTED ME!"

"Doesn't that make you weak minded?"

"NO! Just... jittery..."

"Aww.... But.."

"NO! You're wrong!"

"But, not even a little-?"

"NO! And don't do the finger thing, Kate hates the finger thing,"

"I don't give a damn if Kate hates the finger thing! ...Did I just say that?"

"Yes... And... Damn! I gotta go, bye!"

I forgot to yell at Kate! Dammit! She gave that baka my number! I quickly dialed her house.

Meanwhile, Kate still stared at the phone.

"Not answering, not answering, not answering, not answering... Oh god, what did I do?"

The machine picked up.

"KATE! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! PICK UP THE PHONE SO I CAN YELL AT YOU!"

Kate picked up the phone and dropped the receiver as quickly as she could.

"Finally, Ka-" "Click, eeeeeee..." "Dammit," Well, no use in trying. I was halfway down the stairs when the phone rang again. "AUUUUUUUGH!" "Woof," my dog Millie barked at me, a sign of saying "Shut up, I want to sleep," I glared at her, then ran to answer the phone AGAIN.

"Hi, is Brandy there?"

"STOP CALLING ME!"

"Soooooorry, didn't know you were so popular," Kat taunted.

"AUUUGH! Link's died tooooo many times today! GO AWAY!"

"Just thought you'd like to know that Trowa came in to pick up a pizza..."

"...What?"

"Evidently, the boys like pizza. Well, PIZZAS. I'm betting that's Duo's fault,"

"Most definitely. But I'm gonna go. Talk to you later,"

"What was that with you and-"

"TALK TO YOU LATER,"

"Sorry! Bye,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone. Maybe NOW I'd get some game time. 

*****

Duo grumbled as he picked up a slice of his personal Extra Large pizza with everything, meaning EVERYTHING, on it. 

"Busy... ....The hell can she be busy with anyway?!" Duo shouted at the pizza, as if it held all the answers to his problems. He took a bite. Well, maybe it could satiate his hunger. For about an hour. Heero had a pepperoni pizza, medium, of his own, Trowa and Quatre had their own medium vegetarian pizzas, and Wufei had Meat Lovers, medium. Heero was stationed at his laptop, investigating as many websites as he possibly could. Trowa and Wufei were trying to figure out how to use an "old fasioned" TV, and Quatre was trying to figure out what was bothering Duo.

"Duo, why do you look so upset?" Quatre asked politely, after swallowing another bite of pizza.

"*mumble, mutter* She's busy,"

"Who's busy? Kate?"

"No. Brandy,"

"Well, of course she's busy!"

"What do you mean? She's definitely not the type who has dates lined up around the entire block, waiting for her! She's cute, but..."

"Let me finish!" Quatre laughed. "She's going with me to a movie tomorrow,"

"WHAT?!" Duo stood up, effectively dropping his pizza into his lap, then to the floor, caught by the paper plate that had also been in his lap.

"Good aim," Heero commented absently.

Quatre grinned. "Well, at least now I know how to get back at you. Excuse me," he set his plate on the coffee table. "I have to make a phone call,"

*****

Seven deaths later, I decided to save my game and try again later. Link just wasn't in the "lively" mood today, I guess. So, I proceeded upstairs, just in time to hear the phone ring again. I sighed dejectedly. "I give up!" I said to the ceiling. I picked up the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, is Brandy there?"

"That'd be me. Who's speaking?"

"Um, it's Quatre..." I bet he was blushing. HOW CUTE!

"Oh, hi! Finally, someone SANE to talk to!" Well, at least someone that hadn't been plotting against me or calling me repeatedly!

Quatre laughed. "Rough day?"

"Tooooo many phone calls..."

"Oh, is this a bad time? I'll call later, if you want me to..."

"No! It's okay, really. I gave up on what I was frustrated on. Just a stupid video game anyway," Oh my. I called my favourite video game stupid. Oops.

"Oh, um, alright. I was just calling to see what time would be best to meet at the theatre...?"

"Oh yes, that! Um... well, do you know the times for the movie?"

"Actually, I did check to see... online..." I could sense him smiling. "I figured we could catch the 4:30 matinee. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, great! I'll meet you there at, say, 4? You wouldn't BELIEVE the lines for movies..."

"Sounds good! I can't wait,"

"Me neither," Oh shut up, you. 

"Well, I have to go. Dinner time and all," I looked at the clock. I had been playing Majora's Mask for 4 hours. It was now 7:30 PM. Wow.

"Ah, yes... me too. I'll talk to you later then,"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye," "Click, eeee...." I sighed and hung up the phone, and absently wondered where my parents were. Just now, I noticed a note hanging above the phone. "Late tonight, make yourself some Ravioli or something. Love, Mom and Dad," Ah, so they were out having dinner together. Good, they needed to do things like that more often, anyway. But Ravioli? Nah... Let's have... EZ MAC!

*****

Duo could be heard snoring in his room, and Quatre was also asleep. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei sat at the coffee table, strewn with paper cups and paper plates and empty pizza boxes. 

"We're going to have to kidnap them. It's as simple as that," 01 monotoned. 

"Kidnap those weak onnas?! What for?!"

"They could be a threat to our cover. And who knows if the enemy is here or not," Trowa answered the irritated China man. 

"Hmph. Onnas do NOT pose threats to ME,"

"Wufei, don't make me pull out that drawing again-"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The aforementioned drawing was of Wufei... as a woman. He had CRIED for an hour, at least.

"Good. Then we're agreed. First we'll bug their houses, learn their activities, and then, after it seems we're as harmless, we'll kidnap them. Hopefully, they are as smart as they've been, and won't say a thing to put us in a dangerous situation..."

"What about Duo and Quatre?"

"I think it's best if they don't know about it yet. They seem to be getting emotionally attached to our threats... We can't have them mess this up, because they won't understand,"

Trowa nodded. Wufei crossed his arms and leaned back on the sofa.

"They're still weak onnas,"

"Sure, Wufei,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Am I good, or am I good? Thank you! Please review! You know I'll love you 200% more if you do! *cheesy grin* What will happen next? Who are these enemies Heero is speaking of? Will we actually SEE the date scene this time?! Will Wufei ever stop being such a jerk?! (we know that answer, folks. Sorry, me no like him much. *grin*) All this and a bag of chips in Chapter Four!

~Chrys


	4. Dungeons and Dragons and Treize, Oh my!

****

Who the Fudge Cookie?-Part Four

By: Chrysylis Dawn

**Disclaimer: **Whoo, took me long enough. School's rough on the thinking process. Okay, so I'm making things up. I've had a horrible case of writer's block, because I hate writing these kinds of scenes. Make me feel too much like a Self Insertion author. I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I screwed up pretty badly on this one. But I promise to make it up to all my fans in the next chapter! More me bashing! YAY!

"Gotta finish getting ready..." I bustled about my room, searching for the right shirt. "C'moooooon! I'm gonna be late for the movie!" Where WAS it?! I wanted to wear that nice "thespian"-ish shirt for the date I had. I ducked down to look under my bed. "AH-HAH! _THERE_ you are!" I pulled it out and whipped it out, trying to get it as un-dusty and un-wrinkled as possible. I put it on, straightened it out, and ran back over to my mirror. Hair. Aw, crap.

I had my velvet-ish blue scrunchie tucked into my mouth, brushing out my hair as quickly as possible. "OW! OW! KNOT! OH, IT HUUUUURTS!" I shouted at my reflection. Done with bitching, I tied my hair up loosely with the aforementioned scrunchie. I looked at myself in the mirror. Hmm... I picked up my light blue necklace and put it on. It looked more or less like something a hippie would wear. Yeah, perfect. And... last but definitely not least, the ring. My theatre mask ring. The ring my best friend in the whole world, Kate, had given me. She said her best friend in Maine had given it to her, and she was passing it on to me because she loved me like a sister. I really have to find something special for her one day...

Finally, ready. I grabbed my purple Brownsburg coat, flung myself down the stairs, and grinned at my waiting dad. He glared at me. 

"Ready?"

"Yee-up!"

"About time," I put out my hand and he forked over a ten. 

"Ten? Jeez, you're becoming a cheapskate!"

*FWAP!*

"AH! CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!"  
I love my parents.

We piled outside to an aquamarine green truck, 94' Ford Ranger XLT. I loved this truck. It's mine, ya know. Despite the fact that I can't drive for another 2 years or so. And within fifteen minutes, we pulled up in front of the theatre. I thanked my dad for a ride, kissed him on the cheek (Daddy's girl. ^_^), and hopped out of the truck, saying I'd use the pay phone when I needed a ride back. He nodded, told me to have a good time, and promised me he'd bring a rifle with him on his way to pick me up in case my date did anything wrong. I burst out laughing and said thanks for the thought. Of course, why would my father ever understand why I laughed?

I turned around and looked for Quatre. I nearly fell over laughing when I saw him. He was crouched down at the far corner in front of the movie theater, making a little snowman. It was so cute! Of course, this was probably his first time around snow. I remember when I was like that. Sort of. Except, I was three. 

Now, I could be mean and mischievous and chuck a harmless snowball at him. But it's Quatre. I can't do that. So, how do I get his attention?

*THWAP!* "What the-?" Quatre brushed snow off his back and turned around, looking for the culprit. Okay, so I'm not very creative. I grinned and waved at him. He gave be a friendly glare, I don't know how, but he did, and started to grab for some snow. I laughed and ran, and he ran after me, pelting me in return. I stopped and surrendered, and he laughed. 

"Turn about's fair play, huh?" He laughed.

"Right. Cute snow man, by the way," I giggled as he blushed a little, and I took his arm as we walked into the theatre. He insisted on getting the tickets (and wouldn't let me pretend to be 11 to get a cheaper price. I can do it, too!), so I insisted on paying for drinks. Stupid theaters. As if I could afford more than two drinks.

So we made our way into the actual theatre after that. We found seats in the stadium seating. They claimed every theatre had stadium seating. Ooh, elevation. Whoo, how fun. We sat about center elevation, on the end of a row. Not too many people today, which was rather surprising, since it was the first weekend of winter break. Then again, we were in Avon, as opposed to Brownsburg. Brownsburg didn't have it's own theatre yet, I guess it was too small. Well, there WAS the drive-thru, but it's the middle of winter and- oh yeah, the plot. Right. Gotcha. I'll shut up now.

To tell the truth, I was nervous as all hell. I mean, it felt awkward for me. There were three major reasons for this, and of course billions of other minor reasons that would take a few pages to list. But the three major ones were: One, I had a huge crush on Quatre. Two, I never thought I'd EVER have the chance to be sitting next to him, or rather, ever even SEE him in person. Three, it was my first date. Give me a break, so I'm not in high demand. I could feel my hands sweating, a nervous reaction that runs heavily in my family. As in, they were soaked. Okay, think. Give a non-embarrassing reason for having soaking wet hands... 

Thirty minutes later...

"You haven't let go of that coke for the entire movie... Is something wrong?" Quatre asked, with a tone of curiosity and sincere concern. Aww. He's so cute! 

"No! Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, perfectly fine!" I gave one of the worst nervous smiles I ever had. He probably caught on that I was nervous; he may be naive, but he's not stupid. He smiled at me and nodded, then turned his attention back to the movie.

Thirty minutes later...

"No! Not Snails! NOOOOOOO!" I whispered loudly, slightly aware of the others in the theatre. I heard sniffling next to me and turned to look at Quatre. 

"But... no... that's not supposed to happen!" he turned and started sobbing on my shoulder. 

"Dammit," I thought. "Siri was right. Again. Spoot. Sort of. I think. I shouldn't be thinking this often," ...You know, I have a very strange thought process.

I sighed and patted Quatre on the back.

"It's okay, Quatre. At least he didn't die in vain, right?"

"*sniffle* I guess. *sniffle*"

*****

"We'll be needing an apartment in this establishment," said a tall and distinguished appearing man. He had two colleagues standing behind him, one male with long platinum blonde hair, and a female with brown hair tied up in buns. They were all dressed in military uniform, unlike anything seen in the 21st century. Naturally, the receptionist gave them very strange looks.

"Um, yes, sure, and how will you be paying for your apartment?" he raised a somewhat suspicious and, how to say, "weirded out" eyebrow.

"Whatever the costs are, I assure you, they will be paid in full whenever the dues are needed," the man reassured. He gave a pleasant smile, that of a diplomat, and the receptionist agreed, giving them three keys to an apartment. 

As the three were walking away, another conversation ensued.

"Quite well done, your Excellency. You fit in perfectly wherever you go," 

"Thank you, Lady, but your flatteries I have not yet earned,"

"God, she's such a suck-up,"

"What was that, Merquise?!"

"Nothing, Col. Une,"

*****

The movie had just ended, and Quatre and I were walking out of the dark theatre. 

"Great movie, huh?"

"It was kind of sad..."

"But the ending leaves so much to be said! Honestly, I bet Snails will be back!"

Quatre smiled. 

"Yeah, he probably will,"

I walked over to the payphone next to the arcade room (the whole 5ft x 5ft space that thing is. _ Cheap games too.), and dropped in thirty-five cents. *Ring... Ring...*

"Hello, Joe's Pizzaria," a male's voice asked.

"Hi, dad. I need to be picked up now,"

"I dunno, how much do you weigh?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. See you in a bit,"

"'Kay, bye,"

I hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Quatre asked, smiling a little. I don't know why he smiled, but he did. It sort of made me feel warm inside. It was kind of odd...

"That was just my dad. He's weird," I grinned. "He's cool, but he's weird,"

He nodded a bit, and like the gentleman he is, offered his arm to me, which I took happily.

"It's great you're close to your parents like that..." he commented. He was still smiling, but his eyes were sad. I left the pause there for a moment, then replied.

"Thanks for taking me out, I really enjoyed myself tonight," I gave him a smile, in hopes of changing the subject again. I didn't like seeing him sad like that. It made me sad. I don't like seeing people sad in general. 

He looked up, and the sadness washed away from his eyes. 

"Me too, I had a lot of fun. We should do this again," 

That caught me off guard.

"R-Really? I-... I'd love to," I smiled, still nervous as all hell permitted. 

"Good, I'll call you sometime then," 

"Alright, but make sure it's not when I'm playing a game," 

We both laughed. Ahh, the evilness that is interruptions of my game time.

"Oh, there's my dad," I saw the white van pull up this time. "Do you need a ride? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind,"

"What?" he looked a bit surprised at the offer, considered it for about a split second, then declined. "No, no, I'll be fine," 

"You have a ride then?"

"No, but I'll walk,"

I laughed. "No, no, it's way too far for you to walk! C'mon, we'll give you a ride," I took his hand and started to move towards the door, but he pulled me back.

"No, really, it's fine. I told you, I need the exercise," 

"Give me a break, you probably weigh less than I do!" I shook my head. "I'm not gonna let you walk home like that!"

He stopped for a moment, looked at me curiously, and then nodded. "Alright, thank you," he smiled that same smile again. I like that smile. Okay, so, I'm obsessed with that smile. He's adorable! How could you not love him?!

"Hey dad?" I asked as I opened the passenger side door. "Can we give Quatre a ride home? Please?"

My dad sighed, and just smiled at me. "Ya know, I suspected as much. Why do you think I'm driving the van? For fun?"

I smiled, "Thanks Dad," and shut the passenger door, then opened up the door next to it, to the back of the van. "C'mon, just tell my dad where to go," I sat in the back passenger seat behind the driver's seat, and Quatre got in the passenger seat next to mine. We had one of those really big vans. Like, fit-eight-people-into-one-van-comfortably big. It had a TV, VCR, and second stereo, all of which didn't work!

We mostly rode the way in silence, except for when Quatre was giving directions. There wasn't really anything that needed to be said. I drummed my fingers together, and after what seemed like an hour of driving (really, fifteen minutes), we got to a small apartment complex. I knew where this was... It was just down the street from where Kate lived!

"Well, thanks for the ride!" Quatre hopped out of the van and smiled. My dad nodded. He wasn't much of a talker. I smiled back.

"No problem, I couldn't let you walk, after all. I'll see you later then, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll call so we can get together again," 

"Okay, see ya then!" I grabbed the door and pulled it shut. He waved, and then ran to a flight of stairs, I'm assuming, where his shared apartment was. I smiled and relaxed in the seat.

"So did he kiss you?"

"DAD!"


	5. Disturbed Sleep

****

Sleep Disturbed: Who the Fudge Part 5

By: Brandy Camel

Disclaimer: Don't you love how I change my author's name so much? Well, it's been hard to get back on track. Especially since Kate doesn't live near me anymore. That's why chapter four started dying... So, I'm now dedicating this chapter to my best friend Kate! Because... Well, damn, I don't think I need a reason. Blah blah blah, I don't own anything but the clothes on my back which even my parents paid for, so there! ^_^;; Don't sue, because you know you like reading this too much. Bwahahaha!

I stretched out on the pulled-out daybed that belonged to Kate. We were stationed up in her room, watching anime. What anime? If you can't guess, you should be severely smacked. Kate, of course, was planted on her own bed. I was absently mindedly muttering about some matter or another that had no significance what-so-ever when Kate hushed me. I started to say "Why in the world...?" but stopped when I realized it was her favourite scene in all of Gundam Wing. Treize in a hot tub. I shuddered, both physically and mentally, and buried my head in my pillow. *Just think pretty thoughts. Pretty thoughts... Duo in his boxer shorts... Silk boxer shorts... Mm....*

*****

"Can you see what they're doing?" a familiar monotone voice questioned his one of his accomplices.

"No. ...Man, they live in a tiny house..."

"Duo, you baka! You're holding the binoculars backwards!" Heero tugged the set away from Duo, causing him to fall over, since the strap had been around his neck. He grinned sheepishly, got up, and wiped the snow from his clothes. Quatre shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"Should we really be doing this? It doesn't feel right spying on these girls..."

"They're just baka onnas, it doesn't matter anyway," retorted a bitter Wufei. He didn't really want to be out in the cold on account of two women which Heero apparently thought were "dangerous" to them. 

Heero ignored the China-man's comment. "I've explained this to you before, Quatre. We can't risk letting ourselves be discovered."

"That, and who wants to miss girls pillow-fighting in their underwear?" Duo grabbed the binoculars back and started using them the correct way. "That IS what they do, right? OH GOD!" Duo fell over backwards and was seeming to have convulsions.

"Duo? What's wrong?" Quatre leaned over and began to pick up the binoculars to inspect what could have disturbed Duo so much.

"Save yourself... DON'T LOOK. For the love of Shinigami, DON'T LOOK!"

*****

Kat absently began tapping buttons on the cash register at the local Pizza Hut. She was bored out of her MIND. She was ready to print out a "fake" receipt, when she realized it would be on store record, and erased the "information" from the cash register's memory. She sighed again. 

*I'd rather be baby-sitting twenty yipping chihuahua pups than in this dump...* she thought to herself. What would have definitely made her night, though, was the fact that a certain spiky-banged pilot was watching her from a stain-glassed window, thinking the exact same thing.

*****

I yawned and rolled over to stare at the ceiling for awhile. I wasn't sure what to think. There had been so many interesting events happening as of late, I was totally lost in everything.

"Hun, what's the matter?" Kate turned on her side to look at me. I turned my head to look at her, my arms crossed behind my head in a rather Duo-esque fashion.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately..."

"About them, huh?"

"Dur. What do you think they want with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Kate. You're smarter than that. You know what I mean. They would hardly be paying US this much attention unless they had some ulterior motive..."

Kate shrugged. "I suppose. But really, I'm not sure what they want. I can't think of anything that would give me away as suspi-" Kate stopped herself suddenly. "CRAP!"

"What?!"

"They know. They know who I look like! DUO KNOWS!" she began panicking in a Sailor Moon style (amazing how much we act like our animes...), tugging on her hair and moaning into her pillow.

"Well, at least we know one thing..."

"What's that?!" She looked up, still rather annoyed that she was utterly obvious.

"They can't kill you."

"That's always a plus."

*****

Zechs, Une, and Treize had finally settled themselves into the roomy apartment. Each separated into their own rooms, Une stationed as close to Treize as she could possibly be. Zechs claimed the couch. For some reason, he could sleep anywhere, like a rock, and would take the floor if necessary with absolute joy. Well, that is, if you knew what joy looked like coming from Zechs. 

While in this strange world (or at least, that's what it seemed to them), they dressed somewhat "normal" Meaning, Une didn't look like some crazy uniformed Princess Leia and Treize took on a business man look. Zechs just avoided wearing his lovely (*snickers and gets whapped by Kate*) helmet in public. He wore it when he could, however, claiming he had hat-hair.

Zechs was typing busily at a laptop he had hooked up on the kitchen counter. Une was busy making non-fattening spaghetti (far be it from her to let Treize lose his beautiful figure). Treize was busy reading through a local newspaper, fascinated by the simplistic life of the small town.

Zechs stopped tapping away all of a sudden. He got up and put on his jacket. Without even looking up, both of his comrades simultaneously asked, "Where are you going?"

Zechs shook himself out of an almost zombie-like trance. "Out for a walk. I need fresh air," Without another word, he was out the door.

No one else said anything either. What, were you expecting this to be rivet-ingly exciting? They're from OZ, for chrissakes!

*****

After spying for a good hour and a half, the G-boys decided to pack it up and head "home." Home meaning Brandy's house. After all, they had bugging to do, and it was a good time to get the bedroom and bathroom done. Though the parents might be difficult to avoid... But ah, that is not the main focus...

*****

Kate woke up in the middle of the night. She noticed the TV was still on and she had fallen asleep, leaving poor Brandy awake. Her friend was now also asleep, almost grinning in her dream state. Figuring it was best not to think about it, Kate got up to turn off the TV, and decided it was high-time to make herself some tea.

The young sixteen-year-old blonde busied herself with boiling the water, feeling she needed to make it as naturally as possible, and didn't even notice that the back porch sliding glass door was opening and a shadowy figure was slipping in. She didn't notice until the voice of a twenty-year-old platinum blonde young man came floating out to her.

"...Grandma?!"

She slammed her head into the cabinet. This was not happening, this was not happening, this was n- she steeled herself to turn around.

Kate wasn't overly surprised to see Milliardo standing in the doorway. Nevertheless, it seemed the appropriate thing to at least put a hand to her forehead and stumble backwards a bit. She did so, and the perplexed look on his face became one of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she waved it off as she straightened herself. "I'm fine. I'm not your grandmother, though. Add about three generations, and you've got it." Kate sighed. "Sit down, I'll make you some cocoa. The _old_ old-fashioned way." 

"No, you don't need t-"

"Sit."

Despite the fact that she was so obviously younger and weaker than him, he found himself pulling out a chair as she rummaged about the kitchen grumbling about the inability of young people from the future to just sit still for one minute and enjoy the moment. These things coming out of the mouth of someone who looked and moved so disturbingly like his little sister made it really hard for him not to laugh.

*****

Ending Notes: Well, I've definitely been out of it for a while. The scene with Milliardo and Kate was actually written... two years ago? Yeesh, have I been bad. _ I'm sorry! Please forgive. I also apologize if this chapter isn't quite fulfilling. It's one I decided to stretch into two chapters, the next of which I hope to have done tomorrow. I'm on Christmas Break (in my junior year, whereas I am in this story during my freshman year. Yikes, that's scary), so I have lots and lots of spare time. I also have to work on my webcomic, which some of you may or may not know about. For those of you that don't, it's Http://pants.keenspace.com/ , but I warn you: It has not been updated in a while. I have the updates for about 5 or six days drawn, just not inked. O.o; Again, I'm doing really bad. Now to go write some fun Orlando Bloom stuff. :D

R&R!

~Brans


End file.
